Leon's Bad Days
by littleangel123
Summary: Let's just say, Leon's unlucky. There's no Leon bashing. It's the fact that Leon is not having a good time. Heck, he would hate this story if he reads it since he's an over protective bug! Cleon/side pairing, StevexSherry/main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Before the story: I am a big suck up for Steve x Sherry! I look at the end of the worlds (which is practically impossible, but let's just say fanfiction) to look for stories of that couple. But what do I get? BARELY A STORY FOR THEM! I found an incomplete one that is so good, one story that is sweet and one that I thought was a Steve x Sherry and figured out that Steve and Claire loved each other more than anything in it and found out Sherry and Steve were just friends! *CENSOR!* this! I had enough of this racket and gunna take the test! THIS IS SPARTA! Just kidding I have no idea what it means but I hear it everywhere. I'm gunna impress the people who are in need and write it now! Anyways, cut to the chase, I don't own anything, even the plot! Because I got the plot based on a fic for Vocaloids that my sis read. I give credit to that person, but it is completly different what I am writing. So to for the flamers, can you please leave me alone, I have many stories pressuring my back not in a good way and your not an exception! Just do it constuctivly. Anyways, I'll explain things in the end, enjoy.

Leon's Bad Days

Leon came back from his exhausting mission from Hunningan (*cough!*doing*cough*groceries!*cough!*). He was slightly irritated that they called this mission an 'emergency'. He smiled as he looked at a picture of his family. His beloved wife Claire Redfield Kennedy, his adopted daughter Sherry Birkin and Steven Christopher Kennedy. Steven was a surprise to him really. Claire was fixed on naming the boy after Steve Burnside, her comrade from Rockfort Island and her brother Chris. Sherry, he had practically begged the government to let him and Claire adopt the girl they had saved in the Raccoon City incident. They agreed since they were tired of Leon's pleading.

"Daddy!" the three year old jumped into Leon's arms. The two were almost alike except for Steven's eyes. Those eyes belong to Claire. To Leon's amusement, Steven had inherited Leon's hairstlye.

"Hey Stevie, what's up?" Leon asked.

"Steve's here!" The boy answered. Steve...? Oh, wait, Steve Burnside. He had be revived somehow and escaped Wesker. He was still seventeen since his growth and age had been frozen while he was dead. To Leon's utter dismay and Claire's excitement, Steve and Sherry (Who was sixteen) fell in love.

"Excuse me?" Leon asked. Claire walked in. She was wearing jeans and a pink maternity sweater since she was pregnant with a little girl.

"Hi Leon!" Claire pecked him on the cheek.

"Why is Burnside here?" Leon asked annoyed.

"Oh, he was passing by and we invited him in." Claire explained. Leon twitched. Leon never really liked Steve after he found out Steve and Sherry were dating. Let's just say Leon's a 'mite' over protective. Claire noticed Leon's sour face.

"Oh, get over it Leon, they're in love. Sherry is in perfectly good hands." Claire said, playfully punching Leon's arm.

"Maybe...I think I'll give Burnside a chance...A small chance. If he does any funny buissness, back to the usual!" Leon sighed.

"Now that's a good Leon!" Claire patted him on the head. Leon snorted.

"Daddy's a doggie!" Steven exclaimed while patting Leon's head. Leon snorted again. He put down Steven and started walking to his bedroom. As he passed Sherry's room, he heard groaning and Sherry's bed creaking.

"Okay, chance gone." Leon said as he started to eavesdrop.

"Ahh...Steve don't touch there." Sherry said. Leon's eyes widen.

"What the...?" Leon muttered.

"Sorry Sherry, I can't, it's unavoidable." Steve said. Leon made a face.

"You gotta be kidding me." Leon moaned.

"Ow! Steve! It feels weird." Sherry said.

"What in the horrid name of Wesker is he doing?" Leon demanded.

"Sorry, it'll get better in no time." Steve said. Leon started to fume. A few minutes later, Sherry moaned.

"Oh Steve! That feels good! Harder!" She yelled.

"Okay." Steve replied. That was it for Leon. Red in the face with anger, he kicked down his adoptive daughter's door.

"I TOLD YOU BOTH NO..." Leon looked at the fully clothed couple. Sherry was in her track uniform with Steve's hands on her shoulders. "Funny business?"

"How is massaging funny business?" Sherry asked.

"Sherry pulled a muscle in her back so, since Claire was busy, I offered to massage it." Steve explained. Suddenly, Leon's communicator bleeped.

"Agent Kennedy, you have a new mission." Hunnigan said. Leon twitched.

"*Beep* a mission, I'm going to bed!" Leon threw it in a fishtank. He stormed off to his room. Chris poked his head in.

"What's pulling his hair?" Chris asked. Steve shrugged and went back to massaging Sherry.

There! End of first chapter! Next chapter would really excite you, maybe. Depends if you like the couple or not or you love Leon being humiliated or not. Or if you're not all the above, snap that! I'm gunna go to bed!...Just kidding. Review please and constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ulimate Prank

Leon walked in the kitchen noticing Claire holding popcorn and soda, Chris and Carlos Olivera with evil grins, Billy Coen reading a newspaper and Jill Valentine sipping some coffee.

"Okay guys, spill, what's with the innocent facade?" Leon asked.

"Don't worry Leon, we're going to be watching an adult movie." Carlos said.

"Where's the TV? And Steven?" Leon asked.

"Oh, Steven is with Mrs. Rebecca Chambers Coen right now." Chris said.

"The TV...No need! It's live action." Carlos said.

"Sweet, but, what's the genre?" Leon asked.

"Romance and Suspense with a touch of Action and Crime." Chris said.

"Kay, who's the main characters?" At that moment, Leon was chained down to a chair beside Claire. Chris brought a sandwich for himself while Carlos leaned against the wall, drinking some beer. Leon growled.

"What's the meaning of this?" Leon demanded.

"The main characters are coming now and we're not sure you would like them...Well you wouldn't like one character, you would hate him." Carlos sighed.

"Like who? Did you bring back William or something?" Leon grumbled sarcastically.

"Even worse." Carlos finshed. Sherry walked into the room wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees looking innocent.

"Sherry! What are you doing here? We're about to watch a live action movie that will be inappropriate for you! And why are wearing a dress? You're not going anywhere fancy!" Leon shouted. Sherry ignored him. She looked like she was wandering around like a delicate princess. Then to Leon's shock, Steve came in wearing evil looking clothes with a sly grin. Then that's when he realized it. Sherry and Steve are the main attraction and about to...No! This can't be happening to him!

"Sherry! Watch out! Steve's after you! He want to get get you!" Leon screamed. Sherry snapped her head up.

"Huh?" Sherry said with a confused look.

"Come here, Sherry-dearie..." Steve huskily said in a criminally silky voice. Leon's face turned pale.

"Claire! Stop them! It's bad for her! Please help!" Leon pleadded to his wife. She looked at him and put her popcorn and soda closer.

"Want some?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Okay, Steve..." Sherry replied walking painfully slower making Leon cringe in anticipation (Leon almost ripped his bottom lips open).

"That's a good girl. A very good girl." Steve groaned wrapping his arms around Sherry's waist.

"STEVE YOU IDIOT! STOP NOW OR I'LL CUT OFF WHERE IT HURTS!" Leon flailed around, "CHRIS! STOP THEM!" he turned to the muscular man. Chris shook his head.

"Sorry man, It's getting good. Dude, I love it when they reach the climax! Plus, I'm busy eating, man." Chris said, excitedly. Steve grinned and trailing his hand southern. Sherry gasped.

"I love the way you gasp, moan and groan. It makes me...Go crazy..." Steve said rubbing somewhere.

"Ahhh, Steve~..." Sherry moaned. Leon is shaking around his chair.

"ANYONE? JILL!" Leon screamed hitting the back of his head against the wall.

"No thanks, It's about time she gives herself up to Steve. Also, I'm drinking my oh-so wonderful coffee that Claire made for me." Jill said, turning back to her beverage.

"Mmmm...Pretty soon Sherry, your flower will be all mine. Everything will belong to me." Steve panted, pinning Sherry down sitting in a awkward position and took off his jacket.

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! END THIS NIGHTMARE IMMEADIATLY! OTHERWISE, END MY MISERY!" Leon cried. Steve leaned down forcefully kissing Sherry rubbing her sensitive spots. Sherry groaned in pleasure. Leon noticed something growing in his pants.

"Please...In the beautiful name of Claire...Make it end..." Leon closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sherry and Steve still in the awkward position, but laughing hystarically.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe that you thought it was real!" Carlos said, wiping a tear in his eye.

"What?" Leon tilted his head. Chris untied him.

"It was a joke!" Chris chuckled.

"Come again?" Leon asked.

"It's not real, Dad...Me and Steve were faking it. Steve never even touched me, he was air touching and I was faking my voice. It took practice, but we perfected it." Sherry explain as she got Steve off of her.

"Yeah, Leon, I wouldn't do something like that to Sherry. Unless we have to." Steve said.

"But why was your thing growing?" Leon growled.

"Those aren't actually you-know. They're actually balls from Carlos' pool table!" Steve laughed as he pulled out a couple pool balls from his underwear, washed them in soap and put it near Carlos (yeah, you know where those balls been the whole time...Chris, why did you have to put them there? You could have put it in his pants!).

"Uhhh...No thanks, Steve...You can keep them, I have extras..." Carlos made a face as he pushed it back to Steve with his beer bottle.

"B-b-b-but, b-b-but...Ack..." Leon fainted. Billy's phone beeped as Billy answered it.

"Hello? Hey Mr. President!...Leon You ask? Okay! Leon! It's for you!" Billy called. Leon woke up and went to the phone.

"Hey..." Leon groaned.

"LEON! HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!" Ashley screamed. Leon twitched.

"NOOOO! I AM NOT HELPING YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAD A BAD DAY SO I'M GOING TO BED AGAIN!" Leon yelled and threw it against the wall. Not only it almost hit Steve by half an inch, but the phone burst to dust. Leon stomped to bed (again...).

"Hey! That's my phone! You're paying for that!" Billy shouted.

"I don't care!" Leon called back. Billy muttered curses as he walked home to pick up Steven. Jill, Claire, Chris and Carlos looked at each other, then started to laugh and high five each other.

"Mom, can we change now, please?" Sherry asked Claire. Everyone froze.

"Nah...Can you guy do Mommy and everyone else a favour and let us watch you guys kiss again?" Claire asked jokingly. Both Sherry and Steve sweatdropped.

"Do tounge!" Carlos said. Jill hit him on the back of the head.

"You idiotic pervert! They're young kids! You're becoming a Chris!" Jill hissed. Chris glared at Jill.

"Whatever Jill..." Carlos and Chris mumbled. When Claire turned back to Steve and Sherry, they're back in their normal clothes.

"Aww...I liked the dress!" Claire complained, "Can you at least kiss in front of us? Please? For your Mommy?" Steve and Sherry looked at each other.

"Okay." they both kissed. Leon came back.

"Okay, Steve...I think I was a bit hard on you, I'll give you another chance-" Leon saw them kissing as his mood soured. It was more sourer than sour milk and rotten sour orange juice put together...

"Huh? What was that?" Steve asked as they pulled away.

"Okay, chance gone again." Leon grumbled, going to bed, once again. No one heard what Leon said in the first place anyways...

End of Chapter 2! Do you guys like sleepovers? Because you're going to get one in the next chapter! Poor, poor Leon...Maybe we should keep him out of the way by giving him piles and piles of groceries to do like Hunnigan did! Anyway...over 4 reviews already? Man, I better make more stories like this if it's that good! Anyways, please press that free Leon doll button-I mean...Review button to tell me how you feel about everyone or someone in the story. Maybe you can tell Leon how good he is (despite, being the unlucky one...) so he can have some pity (you don't have to! He doesn't need any in the first place, but he has to have _some _pity...). Well, this story was supposed to be mainly Steve x Sherry, but since it's about Leon's unluckyness, it about him! Well, Please review or critsisim! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

This is Why Leon Shouldn't Be Around in Sherry's Sleepover...

Few weeks later...Claire insited to Sherry that she should have a sleepover with her friends and Steve. Sherry was embarressed at first, not to mention she would show her fellow high school classmates to her boyfriend, but she agreed. Leon was not impressed by Claire's idea, but changed his mind instantly by Claire's puppy eyes and some rewards (helping Leon get Ashley off his poor aching back). So, Sherry called 3 of her friends: Kylie, Tracy, and Jeff. She also called Steve (through his phone, but had to call a million of times due to his fuzzy noised, broken, cellphone that has a quiet ringtone, besides, Steve was asleep -_-;). Claire dashed to the store to buy some snacks, while Leon...He slept on the couch! Just kidding! He's not lazy! He rented some horror movie they might like (nothing that involves zombies). Awww...Let's just hope Leon would soften up. After all that, everyone was exhaushted.

"Whew! I found everything we need! The popcorn was the hardest to find due to high sales and me getting trampled over by bargin hunting moms." Claire panted. Leon grinned.

"Don't worry, Claire...I can kiss it all better." Leon said, kissing Claire. Sherry made a face.

"Dad! Mom...Not in front of me!" Sherry moaned as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry, Sherry." Leon mumbled.

"But you kiss Steve too." Claire teased. Sherry's face went red.

"Yeah, but not like you guys are doing..." Sherry said.

"It's late now, so get to bed, Sherry." Leon said pointing at her bedroom.

"Okay. Good-night Mom. Night, Dad." Sherry yawned walking to her bedroom.

"Young miss, you should be going to bed too." Leon said playfully. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I don't care." Claire replied.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy! Go to bed, or I have to take you to bed myself!" Leon said sternly.

"Make me, Officer Kennedy!" Claire taunted sticking her tounge. Leon picked her up bridal style.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Claire shouted banging on Leon's chest.

"Nope, you've been a very, very bad girl! I'm taking you to bed this instant!" Leon carried her to bed along with Claire's screaming.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Sherry was peeking through the crack of her door and laughed. Her mom and dad can be silly when they're together in a very good way. It's actually very entertaining. Sherry chuckled walking over to the picture of her and her friends doing a peace sign pose and beside it was all the zombie outbreak survivors and her together. She smiled when she saw her and Steve in the front hugging each other. They were just friends back then. She yawned once more before going to bed, but heard her phone ring (the ring tone is 'I like you I love you' by Rin Kagamine).

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Sh-erry! Thi-s is St-eve!" Steve said, but fuzzy.

"How are you?" Sherry asked.

"I-am fi-ne! I want-ed t-o te-ll you some-thing..." Steve's tone lowerd.

"Yes, I'm listening." Sherry replied.

"Uhhh...You see, abo-ut the sleep-over...I'-ll be a lit-tle late. Be-cause I ha-ve to n-ab so-me pro-per clo-thes!" Steve said. She knows that her boyfriend only wears his underwear when he goes to bed because the only clothes he has is some clothes he stole from the clothes lines (deeply scolded by Leon) and his clothes in prison. She figured out the hard way when she visited Steve's apartment when she was bringing some food for him (made by Claire). She found the door unlocked and found Steve sleeping on the broken couch in his boxers. Steve had such a surprise when he woke up he fell off his couch headfirst, though he wasn't mad at all since it was half his fault he didn't lock, while Sherry forgot to knock. They sure had a good laugh out of that. Sherry sighed contently at all the memories. When she looked at her digital clock given from Jill, her eyes widened. It's May, Friday 17, 12 in the morning! How long was she recalling memories? She jumped to bed and fell fast asleep. Next morning...Sherry felt someone poking her cheek.

"Wake up, Sherry. It's 6 in the morning..." a male's voice said. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Uhhhgnn..." she moaned.

"Morning, sleepy head...You had a good night sleep?" It was Leon.

"Mornin' Dad...Can I sleep for 5 more minutes?" she said groggily.

"Hey, your a couple minutes late for breakfast. Come up before Steven or I eat your food. Claire made your favourite..." Leon teased. That's when Sherry bolted awake.

"HEY! I LIKE MINE NOT EATEN!" she yelled racing to the kitchen. After breakfast, Sherry dashed to school and bumped into Kylie so they both walked together. Kylie has brown hair, has green eyes and wears jeans and T-shirts.

"Hi Sherry! I'm definently coming over. Say...Who's coming." Kylie asked.

"Let's see...Jeff, and Tracy." Sherry said.

"Anyone else?" Kylie asked a bit more curious.

"And someone else. He's going to be a little late though..." Sherry added.

"Is he from our school?" Kylie made a sly grin.

"No. He's a guy my mom met during her travels. Saved him from my bad uncle, Wesker." Sherry lied. Sherry has to lie to her friends because she doesn't want to tell them about all the zombie outbreak crisis, Umbrella's evil plans or tell them that Steve has a dangerous virus in him and died once.

"How old? I hope he's not way older than us...And what's his name?" Kylie said making a disgusted look.

"His name is Steve Burnside and he's 17 years old. Just a year older than us. Actually, he's a very nice guy. A good sense of humor. Especially when he tells about his adventures with my mom." Sherry said with a smile.

"What does he look like? Is he hot? Is he...Your cousin?" Kylie asked once more.

"He has ginger hair, sorta looks like my Dad since he has the same fringe and all and he's not my cousin." Sherry replied. Once they got there, they met up with Tracy and Jeff sitting on the benches where they meet up. Tracy and Jeff are twin brothers and sisters except Jeff has glasses and Tracy doesn't.

"Hi Sherry!" they greeted in union.

"Hey, Tracy, hey, Jeff..." Sherry greeted back.

"We're not busy at all. Jeff is off at work and I have no practices this weekend. So we can come over for sure after school." Tracy said, pointing to herself and her brother, Jeff.

"Guys, guys! Did you know that Sherry is going to bring a guy her mother met during her travels? His name is Steve Burnside, he's 17, and looks like her Dad except with ginger hair." Kylie said excitedly. Sherry sweatdropped.

"Huh? Really Sherry?" Jeff said with wide eyes.

"Yeah...But he's not a relative." Sherry said. Just then, the bell rung.

"C'mon, let's get in the school before the teacher fries our butts out." Tracy joked. Everyone laughed as they entered the school, but as they were walking in, Tracy noticed a guy with ginger hair and looks like Sherry's Dad, Leon walking by the school grounds. Just like the description Kylie put. Tracy ran to Sherry.

"Sherry! Sherry! Sherry! I saw him! Steve!" Tracy panicked. Sherry's eyes widened.

"What? Let me see!" Sherry, Tracy, Jeff and Kylie looked out from the front door. He's gone.

"Must be your imagination." Jeff joked.

"Hey! I saw him walking around here a minute ago, I-"

"Let's go." Kylie dragged Tracy to their classrooms. After school. The three girls and one guy walked home to Sherry's house.

"So, what are going to do at your house?" Tracy asked.

"Watch some movies, eat snacks that are bad for us, plays some typical games, tell scary stories and sleep." Sherry said.

"Cool, just like the old times!" Jeff said happily. Once they made it to Sherry's house, Sherry rang the doorbell. Chris answered it.

"Yo Sherry! Is that all your friends? Your lucky! Your mom, Claire forced me to clean the house since I lost a competition to her in a cooking contest." Chris said.

"Hi Uncle Chris..." Sherry groaned. Just then, Leon kicked Chris to the Living room.

"Sorry, Chris here is all brawn, but no brain...Come in." Leon greeted. They all laughed as they entered the house. Just then, Claire came, holding Steven.

"Sherry's back! Sherry's back!" Steven yelled happily. Kylie practically had hearts in her eyes.

"AWWW! HE'S SUCH A CUTIE!" she screamed, picking up the small child.

"Hey guys, if you wanna eat, there's some dinner on the table." Claire said, pointing at the table of food.

"Thanks Mrs. Kennedy." Jeff said. Chris had tears in his eyes.

"But sis...Why don't you make me dinner anymore? You know I'm a terrible cook!" Chris whined. Tracy, Kylie and Jeff laughed, while Sherry and Claire groaned.

"Because your wife can cook for you and these are for Sherry's friends, Sherry, Leon, Steve and Steven. No dumb brothers allowed. They are off limits." Claire taunted. This time, everyone laughed except Chris. After Leon pushed Chris back to the Living room, Steven, Sherry, Leon, Claire and Sherry's Classmates started eating.

"This is actually good, Mrs. Kennedy. What did you put in there?" Kylie asked.

"A secret Redfield recipie." Claire replied. After eating they started to wait around in the Living room, play with Steven and watch TV, waiting for Steve. Once Claire came to check on the kids, Jeff asked one question.

"What did you and Steve do together when you guys met? And How did you guys met?" Jeff asked.

"Oh! About Steve? Sure." Claire sat down on a chair.

"Okay, I was in Europe looking for my stupid brother Chris and then got caught by the police accidentally trespassing in a factory where my brother was supposed to be and got thrown into Rockfort Island where the prison is. But once I got there, the whole place was attacked with terrorist!" Claire began. Everyone gasped. Sherry know that her mother is telling the same story, with a little twist in it.

"When I was still wandering around, I met Steve. He was a prisoner of the island. We didn't get along at first. He kept making jokes as we're getting through the island. He was so annoying, more annoying than Chris. But as I was with him and he saved me from his brainwashed father, he didn't do anything bad at all! His father was a scientist, who stole something important from a company, making him and Steve thrown into jail while Steve's mom was killed. When we found the guy who owns the Island prison named Alfred Ashford, he was insane from loneliness, so he has a spilt personality making him crossdress and act as his missing sister Alexia Ashford. When we were fighting 'Alexia', the wig fell out, he saw himself in the mirror, making him, lose his plane keys. We got out of the island of course, but landed in Antarctica. There were more terrorist there! Me and Steve fought them of course. When we found Alfred, he was attacking us. We defeated him, by falling to his doom. When we found a snowmobile, Steve was captured, while I collasped. When I woke up, I was in Rockfort again, but Chris saved me. He found me when Leon got information where I was. Then, we both found the real Alexia. We traveled to the Colisium, where we found Steve, but he was brainwashed almost killed me, but Alexia came to attack me and Chris, Steve came to his senses and saved us bothe, but in the process, he got hit. Then I found out he had a crush on me and told me he loved me. He was in deep coma. I vowed to come back for him. When we met with Alexia. We killed her. Then when we came back so he doesn't get blown up, Wesker took him. We found another plane and we left the island in sorrow. Many years later, when I was married to Leon, Sherry came to live with us and Steven was born, I found Steve right at my door and told us he came back for me. But tough luck for him, I was married. But that was no problem, he didn't mind. He congratulated me and Leon and when he met-" Claire explained the whole story.

"Don't say anymore mom! Please?" Sherry pleaded. When Claire looked around. Tracy and Kylie was crying.

"It's so sad! He escaped and came back!" Tracy cried.

"There, there...He lives in an apartment. He's not too far away." Sherry said. Then they heard loud banging and a loud "OUCH!". Everyone's head snapped up.

"Who's that? Is that a...Terrorist?" Jeff asked nervously.

"Don't be silly! It must be Uncle Carlos...He was supposed to return something." Claire laughed as she went to get the door. It was Steve.

"Hi Claire! Am I late? Did I miss the horror movies?" Steve asked.

"No...You were so late, Sherry and her friends were waiting around for you," Claire said, "And why were you hurt?" Claire added. Steve pointed to a metal clasp on his leg (you know the metal traps that look like metal jaws and they're used for hunting).

"Anyways, get to Sherry. Everyone's waiting." Claire said. But Tracy peeked her head to see.

"OMG! You're the guy I saw walking around by the school grounds!" Tracy squeeled. Steve turned his head.

"Huh? Excuse me?" Then Sherry, Jeff and Kylie poked their heads also.

"I knew it! He is hot!" Kylie said.

"Steve?" Sherry said in a confused voice. Steve looked at Sherry in adoration.

"Hi!" Steve said, as he ran to hug her. Jeff, Kylie and Tray looked at them, alarmed.

"Sherry? Are you friends with him also?" Tracy asked.

"Uhhh...You can sorta say that..." Sherry held her blush.

"Or are you guys into each other?" Tracy grinned.

"Of course they are! When Sherry and Steve met! Steve head over heels for her! They used to be best friends until Chris and I pushed them together...Oops..." Claire said. Sherry glared at Claire, while Steve blushed mad.

"Sherry! Tsk, tsk, tsk...Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Kylie said in a sly voice.

"Uhhh...I don't know..." Sherry replied.

"Good! We have lover boy here now go! Change to your pajamas or something! Watch a movie!" Claire said.

"Claire...Don't call me that..." Steve moaned. Then when everyone changed, Claire set out the snacks and set up the movie. It was called, 'Midnight Movie'. Well, for the whole time, Claire was spying on them silently while Sherry was watching the movie with her head on Steve's lap, Tracy hiding behind the covers, Jeff went to the bathroom to go do his buisness and Kylie was almost chewing her finger nails off. After the movie marathon ended. Steve and Sherry are the only ones who are not scared (they faced worse...).

"So guys...Instead of watching scary movies, which I have no idea why your dad rented something that scary. Why don't we play a game?" Tracy said nervously as she looked around. Everyone agreed.

"Truth or Dare? It's less scary, more typical and fun!" Kylie suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, I'll start. Tracy, Truth or Dare?" Jeff asked.

"Truth. I hate it when you make me do crazy stuff in dare." Tracy said.

"Okay, then are you the one stole my cookies yesterday?" Jeff asked.

"Hey! I didn't know those were yours!" Tracy said angrily.

"Whatever. You now have to bake new ones for me!" Jeff said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey! I didn't say dare!" Tracy yelled.

"Anyways, your turn before you guys get into a fight." Sherry rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Kylie, truth or dare?" Tracy asked.

"Dare." Kylie replied.

"I dare you to truth or dare Sherry. There I'm done!" Tracy said. Then Jeff started to mutter how lazy his sister can be.

"Truth or Dare?" Kylie said.

"Dare." Sherry replied.

"I dare you to sit on Steve's lap and french kiss him!" Kylie said with a glint. Sherry's face turned redder than Claire's hair.

"Fine...You can be so cruel, Kylie..." Sherry mumbled under her breath. she sat on Steve's lap and kiss him quickly.

"Hey! That's not french kissing! You have to play with each other using tounges while your kissing!" Jeff said. Sherry shook her head

"Steve! Teach her! Please?" Tracy asked. Steve shrugged and pulled Sherry into a deep french kiss. Jeff cleaned his glasses while Kylie and Tracy squeeled. Just then, Leon came in.

"Hey! I told you no funny buisness! Why are you guys making out!" Leon demanded. Steve pulled away in surprise. Claire hit him on the head.

"Leon! Don't ruin the sleepover! That was a dare they had to do! What if you had to do the same if it wasn't me and it's Chris instead!" Claire scolded.

"Eww! Claire that's gross! Fine...Continue on. I'm going to bed." Leon grumbled as he walked away. Sherry's friends high fived each other with Steve and Sherry.

"That was so awesome!" Tracy said happily.

"How do you do that professionally?" Kylie asked.

"Uhhh...I don't know...I think I'm just that darn good..." Steve replied. Sherry blushed again.

"Oh! That reminds me. Steve, truth or dare?" Sherry asked.

"Dare!" Steve said proudly.

"Try to be scary as possible." Sherry said.

"Now that's easy!" Steve hid in the covers. Claire head this and groaned.

"Oh-no..." Claire said. Leon came back.

"Steve...I was hard on you again so I'll give you another chance-" Then Steve came out of the covers with a boney tail and a hideous face (Steve's monster form in Code Veronica).

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone in the room screamed. Jeff was using his puffer like crazy, Sherry hid behind Leon, Leon flinched, Claire's eyes widened, Kylie was hyperventilating, while Tracy was screaming the lungs out of her.

"MUWHAHAHAHA!" Steve laughed in a creepy voice. He hid in the covers again and in a few seconds, Steve was normal. No monster.

"Gotcha!" Steve said. Jeff fainted, Tracy calmed down, Sherry laughed, Kylie started breathing normal again. Claire faked a laugh and Leon's face was red with anger.

"STEVE! YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE AGAIN!" Leon shouted as he stomped back to his room.

"Wow...Like wow...How did you do that!" Kylie asked.

"It's a secret." Steve said with a wink. Claire understands how Steve can turn into something like that. Steve still has the T-Veronica virus inside him, but he can control it.

"Sherry, remind me not to let you get people to do dares like that." Jeff said.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life..." Tracy muttered.

"Does anyone want to sleep now? Or tell scary stories? Cause I have one!" Steve said. Everyone yelled no for the scary stories. So they all picked their spots in the living room and slept there. Tracy, Jeff and Kylie slept far away from Steve, while Sherry cuddled beside Steve.

"Night, Sherry..." Steve whispered. All he got for a response was a smile. Meanwhile, Leon was on fetal position on the bed.

"Forget...Forget...Forget..." Leon muttered. Claire sighed as she hit him on the back of the head.

"Oh stop being whiny and go to sleep." Claire said.

"Yes, Claire..." Leon grunted.

Finally! I got it done! It was finished in two days! Anyways, Sherry's friends are random. So next chapter would be the final chapter. So please review and constuctive critizism please and I'll see you later.


	4. Chapter 4

Poor, Poor Leon...

3 years later, 19 year old Sherry came back home after graduation from University. She graduated early because she's the smartest of the class and took almost every final exam with flying colours.

"Dad! Mom! I passed!" Sherry shouted, holding out her certificate. Claire popped her head up. Claire is now in her 30's with Leon (they still look the same, but a little older).

"That early? I'm so proud of you! Give me a hug!" Claire tackled Sherry down into a suffocating hug.

"Cannot...Breathe!" Sherry choked out. Claire let go.

"Leon! Come here! Our little girl came back home! She graduated!" Claire called to her husband. Leon came out and saw the certificate.

"Good job, kid. You made your Daddy very happy. I think you added an extra 10 years to my life!" Leon said, messing Sherry's long hair.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore!" Sherry laughed.

"Well, you still are a child to us." Claire said, giving a big group hug. 5 year old Steven came out.

"Big sister!" Steven yelled as he joined the hug. Claire went to her room and got out her 3 year old baby girl, Jillian. Jillian made a big smile when she spotted her older sister home.

"Hey Jillian! I haven seen you in awhile!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Sherrwy!" Jillian babbled. Then there was a knock on the door, followed by an "OUCH! AGAIN?". Sherry, Claire, and Steven rolled their eyes.

"Again, Daddy?" Steven asked.

"What? It's very protective againt burgulars and monster." Leon said, throwing his hand up in the air in protest.

"More like you want to attack Steve..." Claire said.

"Of course not!" Leon sweatdropped, "I would _never_ do something like that!" Leon made a low growl when he said 'never'. Sherry opened the door. It was Steve with many Metal clasps all over him. He is now 20 years old (but didn't attend school, don't worry! He's not that dumb! He's very smart. He usualy looks at the text books, Sherry brings when she has homework).

"You okay?" Sherry asked.

"Don't worry! I'm completly comfortable and used to it! It's like a friendly morning greeting from Leon!" Steve said happily, pulling out the metal traps. Leon groaned, face-palming himself.

"Note to self...Make it more painful..." Leon muttered under his breath. At least no one heard that...

"When I was walking, I heard distinctly that Sherry graduated. So I ran here to see if it's true, but ran into a couple of these things greeting me along the way...One even got me in the-" Claire cleared her throat.

"No talking about the dirty parts your body, Steve." Claire sighed.

"Sorry...Where it hurts, I mean. Then I see you guys and that scroll thingy." Steve finished.

"It's a certificate, you dummy." Leon scowled.

"Whatever. I'm very happy you made it that fast!" Steve grinned.

"Thanks Steve." Sherry said. Steve gave his girlfriend a light peck on the cheek. Leon starts growling at Steve.

"Down, Leon, down! Stay!" Claire scolded.

"Down Daddy!" Steven said pointing at Leon.

"Downy!" Jillan giggled. Leon sweatdropped. Everyone seems to be against him when it comes to Steve and Sherry's relationship.

"I have an idea! We can have a graduation party for our daughter. We can invite everyone!" Claire exclaimed, hugging Sherry.

"Choking! Not...BREATHING!" Sherry gasped. Claire let go.

"And even Steve!" Claire pulled Steve into a deadly hug.

"Oh for the love of Sherry! I think I'm dying again!" Claire let go.

"Sorry..." Claire muttered.

"1 year taken off my life..." Leon groaned. Few hours later, Billy, Rebecca and Sophie Coen, Carlos Olivera, Barry Burton and his family, Chris and Jill Redfield, and last but for sure not least, Steve Burnside came (Steve went home for awhile to rest and heal his wounds...) over for the party. Everyone was congratulating Sherry and some were crying their eyes out (Jill, Claire and Rebecca). When it was dinner time, they said their prayers and ate. But as they were eating...A certain someone made an announcement...

"HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE!" Steve screamed. Everyone stopped eating and turned their heads to the ginger haired man and glared at him.

"What is it?" they all said, annoyed.

"I'M ABOUT TO GIVE SHERRY A PRESENT!" Steve said. Everyone fell backward and stood back up.

"Is that your very important announcement?" everyone yelled.

"Nope! But I'm going to give it to her now!" Steve got up from his chair and ran around the table pushing everyone in the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Jill growled.

"Yeah! She's pregnant!" Chris yelled. Everyone looked at the Redfield couple in shock. Then Steve kept going until he got to Sherry.

"Uhh...Steve? I was beside you the whole time. You didn't have to shove everybody in your way..." Sherry sweatdropped. Steve saw everybody on the floor.

"Sorry, Sherry...Sorry, everyone..." Steve rubbed the back of his head. The fallen people only groaned in response.

"So what's my gift, Steve?" Sherry asked. Then Steve went on one knee. Everyone got back up and then their eyes almost bulged out. Leon knew this isn't a good sign for him.

"Sherry Birkin Kennedy, I know this may be stupid...Well, for Leon's case that is. But I love you so much I would love to ask you...Will you marry me?" Steve said as he opened a small red box revealing a pretty diamond ring (Chris and Jill paid for it -_-;). Everything went silent for 5 second until Leon broke it.

"BURNSIDE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! FACE THE WRATH OF MY 2 FISTS!" Leon shrieked. Chris and Billy held each arm, Carlos held one leg, Steven and Sophie held the other and Claire held Leon's waist.

"Dude! Don't do this! It's Sherry's decision! Not yours!" Carlos said.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Billy said tears flowing his eyes.

"GET A CHILL PILLLLL!" Chris screamed.

"Uncle Leon! No!" Sophie yelled.

"Daddy! Stop it! Let big sister decide!" Steven exclaimed.

"Blood pressure! Blood pressure!" Claire said.

"Everything circus!" Jillian said happily as she's clapping her hands.

"Shh! Shh! Don't talk please!" Jill hushed. Sherry was staring at Steve's eyes and his tired legs trying to stay in the same position.

"I don't know...It's such a important desicion..." Sherry hesitated. Steve was sweating so much, Jill and Jillian were rowing on a boat with a river of sweat. He's even covered with sweat looking like he came from a shower, but with sweat! (sorry with the sweat jokes).

"Sherry, not to rush you, but can you decide a bit more faster, other than turning down the heat, but we don't want to lose a pregnant lady and a little child from getting swept away from a river of sweat." Carlos said. Sherry thought a bit harder. Few hour later, the house is flooded with sweat (not literally). That's when Sherry had her answer.

"I will." Sherry said. Everyone cheered. Leon groaned. Steve, put the ring on Sherry's finger and tried to kiss Sherry, but Billy and Chris pulled him back.

"Kiss your soon-to-be-wife later. Right now, Smelly...You really need a bath and fast. You reek like heck! You don't want the young lady to stink like you." Carlos made a face as Chris and Billy carried Steve to the bathroom. Leon went in an emo corner and buried his face into his hands. Claire went up to Leon.

"Don't worry, Leon-dearie...Sherry won't leave us," Leon sighed in relief, "But Steve will come and live with us." Leon groaned harder.

"Yay! Big brother Steve is coming!" Leon was about to cry if he hears 1 more thing about Steve and Sherry.

"I wonder what their kids would be like. And Leon! I think they might be making lots of noise on their wedding night..." Billy snickered. Leon's eyes widened and started to cry (too much stress over the years, yeah I can't blame him). Rebecca and Sophie (on Rebecca's shoulders) went up to Billy and both smacked him on the forehead and cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Billy said, rubbing his face.

"Don't say that! Leon had a hard time in his life and you don't have to be included." Rebecca scolded.

"Bad Daddy!" Sophie said.

"25 years taken off my life..." Leon sobbed. Claire patted him on the back.

"There, there Leon. Maybe it's about time you stop with the over-protection. Sherry's a big girl now and you don't want to be like Chris when he tried to stop our relationship, right?" Claire said. Leon stopped crying and looked at Claire.

"How can you compare me to that stupid musclehead of a brother-in-law?" Leon complained.

"Do you want to be?" Claire asked.

"No..."

"Then set her free. You know she's a legal adult. Let her do her own choices. Sometimes she would need help, but Steve and us will always be there for her. Just give Steve one last chance. But this time tell him face to face." Claire said.

"Fine...I'll tell him," Leon said, then saw Steve come out of the showers, "Burnside! I want to talk to you!" Leon called to the ginger.

"Huh? Oh hey Leon!" Steve said.

"I just wanted to say...I'll give you one last chance. Treat my daughter with respect. If you dare hurt her anyway, I'll cut off that down there of yours and shove it in your throat." Leon threatened. Steve shuddered at the thought.

"I understand loud and clear, Leon. How the heck would I do something stupid to your sweet and innocent daughter. The only time when I do 'it' is when Sherry is ready." Steve said in a serious tone.

"Good. Now, Steve. I think you're forgetting something..." Leon said pointing at Sherry.

"I would never forget such a valuable artifact from the Kennedy museum! But soon it would become part of the Burnside museum." Steve said happily walking to Sherry. Leon twitched. His face turned purple in anger.

"STEVE BURNSIIIIIIDE!" Leon screamed. Chris and Jill looked at the readers in sweatdrop.

"What a 'happy ending', right?" Jill said sarcastically.

"Well this story isn't over for Steve and Sherry. But for Leon, apparently it is..." Chris rolled his eyes.

Well! That's it for "Leon's Bad Days!" I think I might make another Steve x Sherry, based on the crossover I made called "What Happened to my Dad's Sheep!" except instead of Claire and Leon, it's about Steve Burnside the Horse. Well for a little spoiler, Steve woke up from a coma. That's all I have to tell you. So please review and constuctive critizism please! SEE YA!


End file.
